


Kiss (My Ring) or Kill Me

by noirpoison



Series: ฉันอยู่นี่คุณอาที่รัก [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Magic, Colezra Maybe, M/M, Mafia AU, Some kind of crossover
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirpoison/pseuds/noirpoison
Summary: คือลองรีเควสฉลอง999 ฟลว.ในทวิตเตอร์ 5555 เอยูที่ล้าน





	1. First kiss

เครเดนซ์ "ฟรีคส์" แบร์โบน ไม่เคยคิดว่าชีวิตที่ตกต่ำถึงที่สุดของเขาจะยังดิ่งลงเหวไปได้มากกว่านี้อีก   
  
แต่มันก็เป็น เมื่อปลายกระบอกปืนนับสิบมีเป้าหมายคือจุดตายบนร่างกายของเขา  
  
แม้ว่าสภาพเด็กหนุ่มที่ทรุดกายแทบเท้ากลุ่มคนในตรอกสกปรกนี้ ยับเยินจนแค่ปล่อยทิ้งไว้กลางอากาศหนาวยะเยือกก็ตายได้  
  
และแววตาเจ้าหนุ่มนี่ก็คล้ายจะอยากได้แบบนั้นด้วย  
  
"เซคันด์ เซเลมเมอร์ส์?" ชายในกลุ่มเอ่ยชื่อสมาคมใต้ดินแห่งหนึ่งที่เลี้ยงเด็กๆไว้ใช้งานในธุรกิจสกปรกผิดกฎหมาย  
  
ด้วยความที่เด็กๆในปกครองของแมรี่ ลู ไม่เกรงกลัวความผิด การโดนจับ หรืออันตรายทำให้กลุ่มของเธอเป็นที่เพ่งเล็งจากกลุ่มผู้มีอิทธิพลเก่าแก่  
ที่คุมนิวยอร์คอยู่ก่อนหน้า  
จนแมรี่ต้องทำอะไรบางอย่างลับหลังเพื่อตัดอำนาจของผู้เหนือกว่า  
  
อย่างการให้ "ฟรีคส์" เด็กหนุ่มลูกน้องของเธอบุกเดี่ยวมาสังหาร เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ มาเฟียบอสที่ไม่มีใครในนิวยอร์คไม่รู้จัก  
  
แน่นอน หากเด็กหนุ่มทำไม่สำเร็จแมรี่ก็คงปล่อยให้เขาโดนจับโดยไม่ช่วย หรือแม้ถ้าสำเร็จเขาก็คงโดนไล่ล่า ซึ่งหล่อนคงไม่สนเช่นกัน  
  
ไม่ว่าผลเป็นอย่างไรสำหรับเครเดนซ์ เขาไม่มีทางได้รอดกลับไปเป็นๆเหมือนเดิม  
  
ดังนั้นเมื่อลูกน้องของดอน เพอร์ซิวัลต้องการให้ยอมรับว่าเป็นคนของใคร เครเดนซ์จึงต้องหุบปากเงียบซึ่งมันเป็นสิ่งที่เขาทำได้เต็มสิบแต้ม และความทนไม้ทนมือที่แมรี่ฝึกฝนเขามาด้วยตัวเองก็เป็นอีกข้อเด่นของเขา  
"......"  
  
เด็กหนุ่มเบนสายตาหลบโดยไม่ตอบคำถาม เพิ่มความหงุดหงิดให้ลูกน้องชั้นปลายแถวของเพอร์ซิวัลจนเครเดนซ์ได้ยินเสียงกระบอกปืนอันไหนซักอันในนี้ขึ้นไก  
  
จะฆ่าก็ฆ่า เด็กหนุ่มคิดแล้วหลับตา บางทีเขาอาจจะได้อิสระมากกว่าการอยู่ต่อไป แมรี่ ลู แบร์โบนส์จะได้ทำร้ายเขาต่อไม่ได้สักที  
  
"นี่เหรอ..เด็กที่พวกนายว่า..."   
  
เสียงเรียบนุ่มแฝงอำนาจดังมาจากด้านหลังกลุ่มคนที่ยืนล้อมร่างเขาไว้ แสงไฟด้านหลังฉายให้เด็กหนุ่มเห็นร่างในชุดดำพร้อมชายผ้าพันคอสีขาวนั่น   
  
"เป้าหมาย" การทำงานที่เครเดนซ์ทำล้มเหลว เดินแหวกผ่านกลุ่มลูกน้อ  
งราวกับผู้วิเศษแหวกทะเล  
  
ยิ่งมีมีไม้เท้าสีดำขลิบเงินที่เหมือนมีไว้ถือประดับบารมีเฉยๆนั่นยิ่งทำให้ดูลึกลับ เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ มาเฟียบอสผู้สูงส่งปรายตามองเขาจากด้านบนลงมาราวพินิศหนอนมดที่เลื้อยคลานอยู่แทบเท้า  
  
ท่าทางพร้อมจะตายของเครเดนซ์คงทำให้เกรฟส์สนใจ  
  
ปลายไม้เท้ายาวเพรียวในมือถูกใช้แตะปลายคางเครเดนซ์ให้เชิดหน้าขึ้นมา ดวงตาไร้แววของเด็กหนุ่มจดจ้องใบหน้าคนที่เขาควรทำให้ตาย  
  
น่าแปลก พอมองในระยะใกล้เท่านี้ เครเดนซ์เริ่มรู้สึกว่าดีแล้วที่ตนลอบสังหารไม่สำเร็จ  
  
"อยากฆ่าฉันหรือ...เด็กน้อย..." ชายในชุดสูทหรูก้มหัวลงมามอง ภาพลักษณ์สุภาพบุรุษและสเน่ห์นั่นไม่น่าสนใจเท่าความน่าเกรงขามที่กดดัน  
จนเครเดนซ์สัมผัสได้  
  
"ใครส่งเธอมา?"  
  
ชายผู้นี้สามารถทำให้ทุกแก๊งในเขตนี้ศิโรราบอยู่ใต้เท้าได้จริงๆ  
  
เด็กหนุ่มสบมองดวงตาสีเข้มนั่นเนิ่นนาน ริมฝีปากแตกยับกล่าวแทบเป็นคำไม่ได้ เขาได้เพียงขยับปากเป็นคำให้ดอน เพอร์ซิวัลอ่านปากรู้ได้คนเดียว  
  
ชายสูงวัยยกคิ้วขึ้นอย่างประหลาดใจ รอยยิ้มผุดขึ้นมุมปากเกรฟส์แบบไม่ได้คาดคิดกับคำตอบที่ได้ เขาละปลายไม้เท้าจากคางเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าลงไป เคาะกับพื้นถนนตรอกคล้ายครุ่นคิด  
  
"ให้ตายก็น่าเสียดาย..พากลับไปแล้วกัน"  
ดอน เพอร์ซิวัลหันไปกล่าวกับลูกน้องที่เริ่มส่งเสียงเซ็งแซ่ แต่เกรฟส์แค่ยกนิ้วหนึ่งแตะปากให้ทุกคนหยุด เงียบและทำตามคำสั่ง  
  
มาเฟียบอสย่อตัวลงไปหาเครเดนซ์ ยื่นมือข้างซ้ายให้อีกฝ่ายพยุงตัวขึ้นมา เสียงนุ่มเนิบกล่าวระหว่างปรายสายตาสำรวจแผลตามตัวเด็กหนุ่มอย่างช้าๆ  
  
ร่างคุดคู้นั่นหากยืนขึ้นน่าจะสูงใหญ่กว่าที่คิดไว้  
  
แต่ก็ดี..การจะใช้คนมาเป็นโล่กันกระสุนให้ตัวใหญ่ไว้น่าจะดีกว่า  
  
"มาทำงานให้ฉัน...แล้วเธอจะได้อย่างที่ต้องการ..."  
  
มือประดับแหวนตรายื่นใกล้ใบหน้า การจูบแหวนของหัวหน้ามาเฟียคือการตอบรับคำสั่งที่ได้  
  
เด็กหนุ่มลังเลใจอยู่ไม่นานก่อนทาบริมฝีปากลงไป ตอบรับคำเชิญเข้าสู่อีกโลกหนึ่งของมาเฟียที่อาจเป็นนรกสำหรับเขาก็ได้  
  
แต่ยังไงเขาก็เป็นคนตายไปแล้วอยู่ดี...


	2. First Crush(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> มาต่อจนได้ อา....

ในวันที่อากาศหนาวเหน็บที่สุดของเดือนพฤศจิกายน เครเดนซ์ แบร์โบนซุ่มซ่อนตนอยู่ในเงามืดของตรอกข้างถนนบอร์ดเวย์ สายตาจับจ้องที่กลุ่มบุคคลบนถนนยามพลบค่ำ เขาซุ่มรออะไรบางอย่างอยู่ตรงนี้มานานพอดูแล้ว  
  
หิมะเย็นจนบาดแผลแสบแปลบบนฝ่ามือเริ่มรู้สึกชา เหงื่อชื้นที่ปลายนิ้วสัมผัสผิวเย็นเยียบของมีดสั้นที่ซ่อนไว้ในเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตบางๆยิ่งทำให้เครเดนซ์รู้สึกว่าทั้งร่างของตนจะกลายเป็นน้ำแข็ง  
  
เมื่อไหร่เป้าหมายของเขาจะผ่านมาทางนี้ ตามที่”แม่”ได้วางแผนและสั่งการให้เขามาทำงาน เพียงผู้เดียว และไม่มีอาวุธอย่างอื่นนอกจากมีดคู่ทั้งสองเล่มในมือ  
  
แต่ก็เหมือนทุกครั้ง ที่เครเดนซ์ “ฟรีคส์” แบร์โบนถูกส่งออกมาทำงาน เขาใช้เพียงอาวุธแค่นั้น กับร่างกายและสัญชาติญาณทำงานจนสำเร็จและรอดชีวิตมาได้ทุกครั้งไม่ว่าจะ  
บาดเจ็บยับเยินแค่ไหน  
  
ราวกับสัตว์ป่าแปลกประหลาดผิดเพี้ยน เขาถึงมีชื่อเรียกอีกชื่อว่า “ฟรีคส์”  
  
ชายหนุ่มวัยกลางคนท่าทางภูมิฐานก้าวลงมาจากรถสีดำคันหรู เสื้อผ้าและเครื่องแต่งตัวที่คงแพงกว่าตัวตนของเครเดนซ์ทั้งชีวิตรวมกัน อยู่เคียงข้างด้วยเด็กหนุ่มผมสีดำที่น่าจะอ่อนวัยกว่าเครเดนซ์เล็กน้อย  
  
ทั้งคู่กำลังจะเดินเข้าไปในโรงละครอันดับหนึ่งของนิวยอร์คเพื่อเข้าชมการแสดงรื่นเริง ซึ่งทั้งสองคงต้องการความรื่นรมย์อันเป็นส่วนตัวมากจนกระทั่งไม่มีผู้ติดตามหรือบอดี้การ์ดคนอื่นเหมือนตอนที่ ดอน เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ มาเฟียบอสผู้มีชื่อเสียงมักมีล้อมหน้าล้อมหลังเป็นปราการรอบตัว  
  
และนี่คือโอกาสของเขา  
  
เครเดนซ์คิด ร่างสูงขยับออกจากตรอกมืดออกไปเพื่อทำงานของเขา  
  
สังหาร ดอน เพอร์ซิวัล เพื่อที่เขาจะได้กลับไปที่โบสถ์ขององค์กรเขาได้อีกครั้ง  
  
แม้จะเรียกได้ไม่เต็มปากว่าบ้าน แต่กรงขังของแมรี่ แบร์โบนส์ ก็เป็นที่เดียวที่เขาสามารถกลับไปได้  
  
…………………………………………………..  
  
นั่นคือเหตุการณ์เมื่อสักหนึ่งสัปดาห์ที่แล้ว  
  
เช้าวันนี้เครเดนซ์รู้สึกตัวว่าเอนกายอยู่บนเตียงตัวเก่าๆ ในห้องที่แม้จะไม่หรูหราอะไรแต่ก็สภาพดีกว่าห้องที่แมรี่ให้เขาซุกหัวนอนหลายเท่า สายตาที่ถูกผ้าพันแผลปิดบังไว้ข้างหนึ่งเหม่อมองเด็กหนุ่มเยาว์วัยอีกคนที่มีใบหน้าอ่อนหวานน่ารักราวเทวดา  
  
แต่ทว่าปลายกระบอกปืนไรเฟิลที่เด็กหนุ่มเล็งมาที่เขาจากโซฟาพร้อมรอยยิ้มนั่  
นทำให้เครเดนซ์ดันร่างขึ้นนั่งหลังตรงอย่างหวาดระแวง  
  
กระสุนจากปืนสั้นที่เด็กหนุ่มคนนี้ลั่นไกใส่เขาในคืนนั้น ถึงจะแค่ถากๆแต่ก็ทิ้งบาดแผลใหญ่ไว้ที่สีข้างของเครเดนซ์  
  
“ไม่ต้องระแวงขนาดนั้นก็ได้...เควิน...”  
  
เสียงทุ้มทรงอำนาจดังขึ้นด้านหลังประตูห้องที่เปิดออก ดอนเพอร์ซิวัลในชุดที่ลำลองขึ้นเล็กน้อยจากที่เห็นคราวก่อนก้าวเข้ามาในห้องพร้อมเสียงเคาะไม้เท้าอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ ดวงตาสีเข้มทอดมองร่างเด็กหนุ่มบนเตียงราวประเมินมูลค่าของสิ่งของ ชายสูงวัยในชุดสูทเสื้อกั๊กเอียงคออย่างแปลกใจเมื่อเครเดนซ์เบนสายตาหลบเข้าข้างฝาโดยไม่ปริปากอะไร  
  
“ไอ้เพี้ยนนี่มันจะฆ่าบอสเลยนะฮะ...ถ้าผมไม่ช่วยไว้ทันล่ะก็”  
ริมฝีปากแดงๆของเด็กหนุ่มกล่าวบ่นอย่างหงุดหงิดนิดๆจนมาเฟียหนุ่มต้องยกมือข้างนึงขยี้ลอนผมหยักศกนั่นให้เด็กหนุ่มหยุดปาก  
  
“ฉันไม่เป็นไรน่า...ไปตามแพททริคให้ที ต้องให้เด็กคนนี้อาบน้ำเสียบ้างแล้ว”  
  
เกรฟส์ปรายตามาทางเครเดนซ์ที่ยังคงนิ่งเงียบราวไร้ถ้อยคำ ที่ใต้ทีท่านั่นคือการระแวดระวังแบบสัตว์ป่าบาดเจ็บ  
  
เด็กหนุ่มผมดำเดินออกไปจากห้องอย่างไม่พอใจนัก ทิ้งให้ความเงียบอึดอัดก่อเกิดในห้องระหว่างสองบุคคลในห้อง  
  
เสียงปลายไม้เท้าโลหะกระทบพื้นไม้แผ่วเบา จนมาหยุดลงตรงเก้าอี้ข้างเตียงเมื่อชายสูงวัยกว่าปลดกระดุมสูทชั้นดีลงก่อนทรุดตัวนั่ง  
  
ดวงตาทรงอำนาจนั่นจับจ้องเครเดนซ์อย่างไม่วางตาจนเครเดนซ์รู้สึกได้  
“เครเดนซ์?” เกรฟส์เอ่ยถามชื่อที่แม้ตนจะรู้อยู่แล้วว่าอีกฝ่ายคือใครและเป็นมือสังหารจากที่ไหน เรียกให้แววตากร้าวของเด็กหนุ่มเบนกลับมาหาเขาอีกครั้ง  
  
“ทำไมไม่ฆ่า..” เสียงเครเดนซ์แหบห้าวกว่าที่ตัวเขาตั้งใจ เป็นเพราะเด็กหนุ่มไม่ค่อยได้ใช้คำพูดกับมนุษย์คนไหนมากนัก  
  
“ก็บอกแล้วนี่ว่าฉันจะให้เธอทำงานให้..” ชายหนุ่มเลิกคิ้วราวสิ่งที่เครเดนซ์ถามเป็นเรื่องเหลวไหลเสียเต็มประดา  
  
ดอน เพอร์ซิวัลเท้าคางกับไม้เท้าด้วยทีท่าที่เครเดนซ์คิดว่าทั้งดึงดูดตาและน่าหงุดหงิดที่สุดเท่าที่เด็กหนุ่มเคยเห็น  
  
“ฉันไม่ได้..” “เธอก็จูบฉันแล้วนี่..แปลว่ายอมรับ?”  
มาเฟียหนุ่มยกมือประดับแหวนบนนิ้วให้ดู พร้อมรอยหยักมุมปากที่คล้ายรอยยิ้ม  
  
“ทีนี้บอกฉันมาชัดๆสิ...ว่าใครส่งเธอมาฆ่าฉัน”  
  
ไม่มีคำตอบจากเครเดนซ์ แม้ในคืนนั้นเขาจะได้บอกกับอีกฝ่ายไปแล้ว ดอนผู้มีอิทธิพลยิ่งใหญ่ที่สุดในนิวยอร์คนี่จะยังต้องการอะไรจากเขาอีก  
  
“หมาที่เลี้ยงไว้มันยังเห่าตอบคำถามเจ้านายเลยนะ...” เกรฟส์กล่าวยั่วหยอก ที่ทำให้ความโกรธอันไร้ทางออกของเครเดนซ์แล่นริ้วขึ้นมาในกาย จนเด็กหนุ่มพุ่งตัวเข้าไปหาชายหนุ่มหวังจะตอบโต้อะไรซักอย่าง  
ไม้เท้าสีดำขลิบเงินที่ดอน เพอร์ซิวัลถือไว้จึงถูกเด็กหนุ่มยึดจับด้ามไว้ หมายใช้ตอบโต้  
  
ตรงกันข้ามกับอารมณ์อันพลุ่งพล่านรวดเร็วของคนอ่อนวัย คนสูงวัยกว่าขยับกายเล็กน้อยอย่างสุขุม พลิกพลังโถมกายของเครเดนซ์ฉุดลงให้เด็กหนุ่มล้มคว่ำบนพื้นไม้อย่างง่ายดาย  
ก่อนที่ร่างสูงนั่นจะได้ตอบโต้อะไร ไม้เท้าเรียวยาวถูกใช้ต่างแส้เฆี่ยนลงไปบนหลังและลำตัวเด็กหนุ่มอย่างไม่เบามือ  
  
เพียงพลิกฝ่ามือ หัวไม้เท้าเงินหนาหนักก็ฟาดลงบนใบหน้าเครเดนซ์จนเลือดกบปาก ถึงไม่ได้รุนแรงนักแต่ด้วยสภาพร่างกายย่ำแย่ของเครเดนซ์ เพียงเท่านี้ก็พอกับการสยบให้สัตว์ป่านร่างเด็กหนุ่มลงไปทรุดอยู่แทบเท้า  
  
ดอน เพอร์ซิวัลวางเท้าในรองเท้าหนังมันเงาบนหลังเด็กหนุ่ม กดปลายเท้าบดขยี้รอยแผลที่สีข้างจนเลือดซึมด้วยดวงตาแข็งกร้าวที่อาจจะฆ่าคนตายได้  
  
“ฉันไม่ค่อยชอบสัตว์เลี้ยงที่ไม่เชื่องซะด้วย...” เสียงทุ้มนั่นแฝงแววยั่วเย้าอย่างสนุกสนาน  
ชั่วเสี้ยวนาทีที่เครเดนซ์คิดว่าชีวิตตนคงถูกขยี้ทิ้งในกำมือของคนผู้นี้ เสียงร้องเอะอะก็ดังมาจากประตูห้อง ตามด้วยร่างสองร่างที่พุ่งเข้ามายืนกั้นระหว่างเขาทั้งสองด้วยเป้าหมายที่ต่างกัน  
  
เควินจ่อปืนลงกับขมับเครเดนซ์ทันควัน ปลายนิ้วเรียวยาวของเด็กหนุ่มเตรียมพร้อมลั่นไก ส่วนอีกคนนั้นกลับขวางทั้งดอนและเควินให้ออกห่างจากร่างโชกเลือด ที่นอนไร้เรี่ยวแรงอยู่บนพื้น  
  
“ดอน คุณจะทำเขาตายทั้งๆที่ฉันเพิ่งรักษาเขาไม่ได้นะ!”  
  
แพททริคโวยวายเสียงลั่น ขยับเข้าไปพยุงเครเดนซ์ขึ้นจากพื้นแล้วป้องกันด้วยทีท่าคล้ายแม่ไก่ เควินทำหน้างอเล็กน้อยแต่ก็ปรายตามามองเจ้านายของเขาที่ยกมือให้สัญญาณว่าเกรฟส์ไม่เป็นอะไร แถมยังดูสนุกอยู่เสียอีก  
“โทษที...แค่สั่งสอนเด็กๆให้รู้ว่าอะไรดีไม่ดีน่ะ..”  
  
มาเฟียหนุ่มยักคิ้วให้นักแสดงมือหนึ่งในคลับของตน แพททริคผู้งดงามที่ตอนนี้แต่งกายแบบชายหนุ่มทั่วไปบรรจงวางร่างเครเดนซ์ลงบนเตียงก่อนบ่นกระปอดกระแปด  
  
“ไหนเควินบอกให้มาเช็ดตัวให้เครเดนซ์ แต่พอมาถึงฉันต้องทั้งอาบน้ำทำแผลให้ใหม่หมดเนี่ยนะ...ถ้าเขาไม่หายซักทีก็เพราะพวกคุณนี่ล่ะ”  
  
แพททริคหลุบตาลงมองเด็กหนุ่มบนเตียงที่ขดร่างหนีการแตะต้องของเขาทั้งๆที่จะขยับก็แทบไม่ไหว ชายหนุ่มผมยาวถอนหายใจแล้วโบกมือไล่บอสของตนกับองครักษ์คู่กายให้ออกไปจากห้องชั่วคราว  
  
“ถ้าคราวหน้าจะเก็บใครมาเลี้ยงก็อย่าให้สภาพยับเยินขนาดนี้นะ...ดอน...แค่ร้องเพลงในร้านฉันก็เหนื่อยแล้ว”  
  
ชายหนุ่มท่าทางอ้อนแอ้นดันร่างเกรฟส์กับเควินให้ออกจากห้อง ค้อนมองชายสูงวัยกว่าที่ยังส่งยิ้มให้แล้วปิดประตู  
  
“.....................”  
  
“ทางที่ดีอย่าดื้อนักเลย...เครเดนซ์” ชายหนุ่มนั่งลงบนขอบเตียง ทอดมองเสื้อตัวเก่าสกปรกด้วยเลือดที่ซึมจากผ้าพันแผลรอบตัวเครเดนซ์ด้วยแววตาอาดูร มือเรียวขยับไปลูบเส้นผมสั้นกุดที่ท้ายทอยเด็กหนุ่มแผ่วเบาปลอบประโลม  
  
เครเดนซ์สะดุ้งราวสัตว์ตื่นกลัว แต่กลับไม่มีแรงขยับไปไหน แพททริคเอียงคอมองเด็กหนุ่มอย่างอ่อนใจ  
  
ถูกใจอะไรก็ชอบทำแบบนี้ซะทุกทีนะ คุณเกรฟส์  
  
แพททริคคิดก่อนเริ่มเปลื้องเสื้อผ้าและผ้าพันแผลจากร่างเครเดนซ์ เตรียมทำแผลให้สมาชิกใหม่ของแฟมิลี่


	3. First Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> มันชักจะจริงจังขึ้นมาแล้ววววว

ร่างกายของเครเดนซ์หายจากอาการบาดเจ็บรวดเร็วตามแบบสัตว์ป่า หรือจะเรียกว่าเป็นสัญชาติญาณที่ติดมากับการใช้ชีวิตทรหดภายใต้การเลี้ยงดูของมา’ แมรี่ ลู แบร์โบนก็ว่าได้   
  
เพียงไม่กี่สัปดาห์ที่เครเดนซ์ทำตัวสงบไม่ไปหาเรื่องให้ดอนหรือสมาชิกคนอื่นๆในเกรฟส์แฟมิลี่ทำให้ได้บาดแผลเพิ่ม การดูแลอย่างใส่ใจของแพททริคที่คอยแวะเวียนมาดูแล ใส่ยาทำแผล และเกลี้ยกล่อมแกมบังคับให้เด็กหนุ่มกินอยู่ให้ดีสมเป็นมนุษย์ทั่วไปอยู่พักใหญ่ ทำให้อาการบาดเจ็บของเครเดนซ์ แบร์โบนส์หายเกือบสนิท  
  
ยกเว้นรอยแผลที่ไม่สามารถเห็นได้ด้วยตา  
  
“เอาล่ะ...ไม่ต้องพันผ้าพันแผลแล้วล่ะมั้ง...ไหนหันหลังมาซิ”  
  
แพททริค หรือที่คนในแฟมิลี่เรียกว่ามาดาม ยืนกอดอกสำรวจสภาพบาดแผลบนร่างกายเครเดนซ์ ผู้ยืนหมุนตัวอย่างเก้ๆกังๆตามคำสั่งของชายหนุ่มหน้าสวยตรงหน้า  
ไม่ใช่เพราะเขินอายที่ตนเองมีเสื้อผ้าติดกายแค่กางเกงตัวเดียวแต่เด็กหนุ่มขัดเขินกับมือเรียวที่แตะบ่าและแผ่นหลังเขาอยู่นั่นต่างหาก  
  
แม้ปลายนิ้วอบอุ่นนั้นจะทำให้รู้สึกดีจนอยากให้สัมผัสต่อไปก็ตาม แต่คนไม่คุ้นชินกับความอ่อนโยนแบบเครเดนซ์ทำให้เขารู้สึกประหลาด  
  
เด็กหนุ่มขยับหลบหลังจากแพททริคดูท่าทางพอใจ ชายหนุ่มผมยาวที่ตอนนี้ถูกจัดแต่งทรงอย่างสวยงามและมีสีแดงแต่งแต้มริมฝีปากส่งเสื้อคืนให้ ซึ่งเครเดนซ์รับมาสวมกลับไปอย่างเดิมอย่างว่าง่าย เขารู้ว่าหากทำให้อีกฝ่ายไม่พอใจขึ้นมา ความน่ากลัวอีกอย่างที่เครเดนซ์รับมือได้ยากจะแผ่รังสีออกมาจากตัวมาดามแพททริคคนนี้  
  
“....คุณ...จะไปทำงาน”  
  
ถึงจะยังไม่ได้เชื่อใจเต็มร้อย แต่หากเทียบกับคนอื่นๆในบ้านใหญ่หลังนี้แล้วถือว่าแพททริคทำดีกับเขามากก  
ว่าคนทั้งแฟมิลี่รวมกัน เมื่ออยู่กันตามลำพังเด็กหนุ่มจึงมีการพูดคุยโต้ตอบกับแพททริคบ้างในเวลาที่ชายหนุ่มจะกลับออกไปที่คลับ  
  
พอรู้มาจากปากแพททริคว่าในวันที่เครเดนซ์”ทำงาน”พลาดครั้งนั้น ดอน เพอร์ซิวัลกับเควินกำลังจะไปชมการแสดงของแพททริคนั่นเอง  
  
“อืม...ทำไม...เหงาเหรอ เด็กน้อย?” แพททริคกล่าวยิ้มๆ ก่อนหยิบเสื้อโค้ทขนมิงค์ขึ้นสวมใส่เตรียมพร้อม ชายหนุ่มก้มลงจ้องใบหน้าเด็กหนุ่มที่ก้มหน้างุดหลบสายตาเขาอย่างยั่วล้อ “เดี๋ยวดอนก็ให้ไปหานะ...”  
  
เครเดนซ์ยิ่งเบนสายตาหลบชายหนุ่มไป แพททริคสังเกตเห็นได้ว่าเด็กหนุ่มกำมือเกร็งแน่นจนเขาต้องขยับเข้าไปลูบหลังคอเครเดนซ์เบาๆหวังให้ผ่อนคลาย  
  
“จริงๆเขาเป็นคนใจดีนะ...ดอนน่ะ...” ชายหนุ่มพูดเสียงอ่อนหวาน ซึ่งทำให้คิ้วที่ขมวดมุ่นของเครเดนซ์ยิ่งพันกันแน่นหนาเข้าไปอีก  
  
“ทำไมคุณถึงเรียกเขาว่าดอน” เด็กหนุ่มเอ่ยไปแล้วก็รู้สึกว่าตนถามอะไรโง่ๆ บอสใหญ่แบบเพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ย่อมต้องถูกลูกน้องในอาณาจักรมาเฟียอันดับหนึ่งของอเมริกาเรียกอย่างเทิดทูนแบบนั้นอยู่แล้ว  
  
“ก่อนหน้านี้ฉันก็เคยเรียกว่าเพอร์ซิวัลนะ...แต่แบบนี้มันง่ายกว่า” แพททริคยิ้มตาปิด ซ่อนความนัยเนื้อหาบางอย่างที่ยังไม่อยากให้เด็กหนุ่มรู้  
  
“เมื่อก่อนตอนเก็บฉันรึเควินมา พวกเราก็ดื้อประมาณเธอนี่ล่ะน้า..” ชายหนุ่มไหวไหล่ ยกมือขึ้นขยี้ผมทรงสั่นกุดของเครเดนซ์ที่ยาวขึ้นมาจากเดิมเล็กน้อยก่อนขอตัวเดินจากไป  
  
ทิ้งเครเดนซ์ให้นั่งครุ่นคิดว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นในอดีตก่อนหน้านั้น และที่สำคัญคือ เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ คนนี้จริงๆแล้วเป็นคนอย่างไร  
  
เสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้นปลุกให้เด็กหนุ่มตื่นจากภวังค์ ตามด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ดูคล้ายหงุดหงิดของลูกน้องคนใดซักคนของดอนที่ถูกใช้ให้มาตามตัวเครเดนซ์   
  
“บอสให้ไปพบที่ห้องทำงาน”  
  
ตามด้วยเสียงปลดล็อคกุญแจที่ประตู พอเครเดนซ์เปิดออกมาดูก็ไม่พบเจ้าของเสียงเสียแล้ว แต่ไม่จำเป็นเพราะคำสั่งเมื่อครู่บอกชัดแล้วว่าให้ทำอะไร เครเดนซ์เคยถูกนำไปที่ห้องทำงานใหญ่ยักษ์ของดอน เพอร์ซิวัลอยู่ครั้ง ซึ่งทุกอย่างในนั้นดูเรียบหรูบอกราคาที่ดูต่างจากห้องทำงานที่มูลนิธิของแบร์โบนส์แฟมิลี่ลิบลับ  
  
ประตูเปิดแง้มอยู่ทำให้เครเดนซ์คิดว่าไม่ต้องเคาะเตือนก่อนเข้าไป ซึ่งก็ไม่ใช่ว่าเครเดนซ์อยากมีมารยาทให้ขนาดนั้น  
  
อาจเป็นการคาดผิด เด็กหนุ่มคิด เมื่อก้าวเข้าไปในห้องแล้วพบว่าผู้ออกคำสั่งเรียกเขาเบื้องหลังโต๊ะทำงานไม้มะฮอกกานี มีร่างเด็กหนุ่มผมดำนั่งคร่อมตัก สองแขนบางก่ายกอดคอเพอร์ซิวัลอย่างแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของ  
  
เครเดนซ์จ้องมองอยู่ชั่วครู่โดยไม่หลบสายตา ซึ่งเควินก็ดูท่าจะไม่รู้ตัวจนดอน เพอร์ซิวัลเอ่ยปากทักเครเดนซ์ผู้ยืนทะมึนอยู่กลางห้อง  
  
“มาไวนี่...” รอยยิ้มบางเบาประดับริมฝีปากชายสูงวัยกว่า เควินหันกลับมามองเครเดนซ์ทันควันพลางทำหน้าไม่พอใจ  
  
จนกระทั่งบอดี้การ์ดเยาว์วัยของเกรฟส์ทิ้งตัวลงมาจากการเกาะก่ายร่างบอสใหญ่ของตน เด็กหนุ่มถึงได้เห็นว่าเสื้อผ้าทั้งคู่อยู่ครบอย่างที่ไม่น่าจะเป็น  
เครเดนซ์ขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อยเมื่อเควินเอนสะโพกพิงโต๊ะทำงานแล้วจ้องตนเขม็งราวต้องการหาเรื่อง  
  
“จะให้ออกไปก่อนไหมล่ะ” เด็กหนุ่มกล่าวเรียบๆ แม้จะเห็นว่าไม่มีอะไรแต่อาจไม่ใช่เวลาที่เขาควรเข้ามา  
  
ดอน เพอร์ซิวัลยันร่างขึ้นมาจากเก้าอี้นวมหนานั่นแล้วโบกมือเป็นเชิงไม่ใส่ใจ ไม้เท้าคู่ใจของอีกฝ่ายแตะพื้นพรมอย่างไร้เสียงเมื่อเพอร์ซิวัลสาวเท้าเข้าหาแขกผู้มาใหม่  
  
“ให้แบร์รี่ส่งข่าวไปบอกเจอร์รี่ตามนั้นล่ะ...เควิน แล้วอย่าลืมปิดประตูด้วย” มาเฟียหนุ่มหันไปสั่งการเด็กหนุ่มในชุดสูทขาสั้นที่จ้องหน้าเครเดนซ์ราวอยากฆ่าให้ตายลงตรงนั้น  
  
เพอร์ซิวัลหัวเราะในลำคอเมื่อประตูหน้าถูกกระแทกให้ปิดพร้อมเสียงกระทั้นฝีเท้าของเควินที่ดังไกลออกไป ชายหนุ่มเดินนำเครเดนซ์ออกมาตรงส่วนรับแขก  
นั่งลงบนโซฟาหนังตัวใหญ่ก่อนใช้ปลายไม้เท้าเคาะลงบนพื้นที่ใกล้ๆตัว  
  
แน่นอนว่าเครเดนซ์เลือกที่จะนั่งลงบนโซฟาตัวที่ไกลจากที่ดอนนั่งที่สุดแทนอย่างจงใจ  
  
มาเฟียหนุ่มเท้าแขนกับพนัก เอนกายเอียงคอมองเด็กหนุ่มด้วยสายตาที่เครเดนซ์เดาไม่ออกว่าอีกฝ่ายจะอยากหัวเราะหรืออยากฟาดเข้าด้วยไม้เท้าในมือซักที  
  
แต่ความเงียบก็พัดผ่านพวกเขาไป ยาวนานจนเด็กหนุ่มเป็นฝ่ายอึดอัดเองจากสายตาคมกริบที่จ้องมองเขาราวมองทะลุอะไรๆไปได้หมด  
  
“มานี่...”  
  
น้ำเสียงทรงอำนาจกล่าวเพียงครั้ง  
เครเดนซ์รู้สึกว่าการต่อต้านโง่ๆทุกอย่างที่เขาทำมาหลายๆอย่างดูเป็นการกระทำของเด็กเมื่ออยู่ต่อหน้ามาเฟียผู้มีอิทธิพลคนนี้ เด็กหนุ่มลุกขึ้นก้าวไปหาชายผู้มีทุกอย่างในมือด้วยใบหน้าที่ก้มลงมองแต่ปลายเท้าตัวเอง  
  
ก่อนทรุดตัวลงนั่งที่แทบเท้าดอน เพอร์ซิวัล พยายามข่มความรู้สึกต่อต้านที่ไร้ผลทุกครั้งของตนก่อนเงยหน้าสบตาอีกฝ่าย  
“รู้แล้วใช่ไหมว่าเธอน่ะตายไปแล้ว...” ดวงตาสีเข้มหลุบลงมองเครเดนซ์ จากมุมมองที่ถูกกดให้ต่ำลงแบบนี้ทำให้เด็กหนุ่มเบนสายตาหลบไป  
  
การทำพลาดจากการลอบสังหารมาเฟียบอสของเกรฟส์แฟมิลี่ คงทำให้คนอื่นๆรวมทั้งแม่ของเขาคิดว่าเครเดนซ์ตายหรือหนีหัวซุกหัวซุนอยู่ไม่ได้ เป็นความจริงที่ตอนนี้เครเดนซ์กลายเป็นผีที่ไร้ตัวตนที่หากออกไปพ้นการคุ้มครองของเพอร์ซิวัลแล้วคงถูกลูกน้องผู้ภักดีไม่ก็ตำรวจไล่ฆ่า  
“..........”  
  
“และฉันเป็นเจ้าของชีวิตเธอตอนนี้...เครเดนซ์” ปลายไม้เท้าเยียบเย็นสัมผัสปลายคางเครเดนซ์ให้แหงนเงยขึ้นสบตาอีกครั้ง อะไรบางอย่างในแววตานั่นทำให้เด็กหนุ่มขนลุกขึ้นมาหน่อยๆ เมื่อดอน เพอร์ซิวัลยิ้มออกมาอย่างดูสนุกสนาน  
  
“คุณจะให้ผมทำอะไร คุณ....เกรฟส์...” เครเดนซ์กัดฟัน พยายามสบตาไม่ถอยหนี เลือดในร่างกายเด็กหนุ่มเหมือนเยือกแข็งลงไปอีกเมื่อมาเฟียหนุ่มแตะมือลงบนกรอบหน้าเขา ปลายนิ้วร้อนผ่าวนั่นกลับให้สัมผัสยะเยือกปะปน ราวกับความรู้สึกเมื่อเครเดนซ์แตะริมฝีปากลงบนแหวนตราบนมือนั่น  
  
ดอน เพอร์ซิวัลแย้มยิ้มด้วยสเน่ห์แบบที่น้อยคนจะต้านทานได้ แต่สำหรับเครเดนซ์แล้วรอยยิ้มนี้ราวเขี้ยวคมของสัตว์ร้าย  
“เธอช่วยฆ่า แมรี่ ลู แบร์โบนส์ให้ฉันที...”  
  
…………………………………………………..  
  
“อ้าว เควิน?”  
  
แพททริคเลิกคิ้วเมื่อเด็กหนุ่มผมดำเดินหน้าง้ำหน้างอเข้ามาหา ในห้องแต่งหน้าหลังเวทีที่เขาเพิ่งจบการแสดงไปหมาดๆเต็มไปด้วยช่อดอกไม้ที่พาให้เควินยิ่งอารมณ์เสียมากขึ้นไปอีก  
  
ร่างเล็กกว่าเขาเดินดุ่มๆมาเอาหน้าซบลงกับไหล่ จนแพททริคอดที่จะลูบผมหยักศกสีดำนั่นอย่างเอ็นดูไม่ได้ เด็กหนุ่มยืนค้างอยู่ท่านั้นนิ่งๆนานจนแพทริคคิดว่าตนควรไปหยิบเสื้อคลุมมาใส่กันหนาวก่อนดีหรือเปล่าเพราะชุดที่ใช้ในการแสดงนี่มันก็ไม่ได้ปกคลุมผิวเท่าไหร่  
“ฉันเกลียดไอ้คนใหม่นั่น” เควินกล่าวงึมงำ   
  
“เกลียดที่บอสให้ฉันไปแจ้งข่าวกับไอ้บ้าเจอร์รี่นั่น แต่ฉันเกลียดไอ้หมอนั่นมากกว่า”   
  
“เขาชื่อเครเดนซ์น่า...” ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจ ยกมือสองข้างกอดเควินไว้หลวมๆแล้วลูบหลังไหล่ปลอบไปตามเรื่อง ซึ่งดูเด็กหนุ่มจะคลายความหงุดหงิดลงได้เล็กน้อย  
  
“ฉันไม่สน”

“แต่ดอนเขาห้ามเธอไว้นี่...อย่าดื้อสิ”   
  
แพททริคลูบผมฟูๆนั่นราวปลอบใจอีกสองสามทีก่อนปล่อยมือ ผละออกห่างเด็กหนุ่มแล้วคว้าเสื้อคลุมมาใส่พร้อมจุดบุหรี่สูบ  
  
“ว่าแต่นี่มาทำอะไร...จะไปหาเจอร์รี่?” ชายหนุ่มผมยาวพ่นควันขมจากปลายมวนบุหรี่ผอมยาว  
เควินพยักหน้าอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์แล้วเริ่มหยิบดอกไม้ในห้องขึ้นมาปลิดกลีบเล่น  
  
“อือ...แบร์รี่ไปไหนไม่รู้ ฉันเลยต้องไปเอง ไม่อยากเจอไอ้มนุษย์เก้าชีวิตนั่นเลย” ปากแดงๆนั่นพร่ำบ่นคำหยาบสารพัดจนแพททริคอยากจะตีสักที แต่เรื่องที่เจอร์รี่ เดนดริจด์ อันธพาลไร้สังกัดผู้ขึ้นชื่อว่ามีชีวิตเป็นอมตะแม้โดนคนต่างแก๊งถล่มกี่ครั้งก็ยังรอดนั่นเป็นบุคคลที่ไม่น่าพบปะเอาซะเลยนั่นก็เป็นเรื่องจริงอยู่บ้าง  
  
แพททริคยังเสียวคอไม่หาย  
  
“แต่ดอนสั่งมานี่...ไปเถอะ แล้วระวังตัวด้วย” ชายหนุ่มหลุบมองกลีบกุหลาบบนพื้นพลางคิดว่า ถ้ามิสเตอร์เดวิดที่อุตส่าห์ทุ่มซื้อมาให้เห็นดอกไม้ที่ราคาพอๆกับเงินเดือนทั้งเดือนของตนกลายเป็นพรมปูพื้นไปแล้วคงอยากร้องไห้  
  
“บอสใจร้ายชะมัด” เด็กหนุ่มยังไม่เลิกบ่น ใบหน้าเยาว์วัยงอง้ำแต่ก็ยอมกลับไปทำงานเมื่อแพททริคกอดรัดฟัดเหวี่ยงจนเควินพอใจและออกไปจากห้อง  
  
แพททริคมองตามไปด้วยรอยยิ้มบนใบหน้า บุหรี่มวนยาวทาบริมฝีปากที่ลิปสติกสีแดงยังคงทาเคลือบไว้  
  
ชายหนุ่มอัดไอควันลงปอด ดวงตาสีราตรีจับจ้องสายเส้นสีขาวที่กรุ่นในอากาศอย่างเหม่อลอยเล็กน้อย  
  
ที่เธอเจอยังไม่เรียกว่าใจร้ายเลยสักนิดนะ...เควิน  
  
แพททริคคิดก่อนกดปลายก้นกรองดับบุหรี่ลงกับที่เขี่ยบุหรี่แล้วล้างหน้า เปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าเตรียมตัวกลับไปทำหน้าที่ “มาดาม” ของเกรฟส์แฟมิลี่ต่อไป

**Author's Note:**

> กำลังจะเขียนต่อ จุ๊ฟ


End file.
